memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Kim
| Assign = security chief/tactical officer, | FinalAssign = | Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = 40px|Badge image., Uniform insignia. | altimage = 220px|Ensign Harry Kim in 2377. | altcaption = Harry Kim in 2377 }} Harry S.L. Kim was a human Starfleet officer who served aboard the starship, , for her seven-year voyage in the Delta Quadrant as operations officer. Upon Voyager s return to the Alpha Quadrant, Kim took over the role of security chief and tactical officer. ( , }}) Biography Early life Kim was born in the year 2349 in Monterey, South Carolina on Earth to John Kim and Mary Kim. ( , , , ) Kim's best friend as a child was Alex. Kim and Alex would stay in contact with each other through communicators and discuss musicians such as Georges Bizet and Niccolò Paganini. Alex later moved to Singapore, far out of range of their communicators. The pair solved the problem by using a communication satellite to boost the signal. ( |The Final Fury}}) As a child, Harry Kim was exposed to Rigellian fever while playing with Orion children from an Orion diplomat's entourage. He was placed in quarantine for three days, but never developed symptoms. ( ) At the age of fourteen, Harry was hiking with his father when the elder Kim tumbled over a ridge and was knocked unconscious. Harry initially panicked, however the two were soon helped by a group of Starfleet cadets on a wilderness survival exercise. While his father was treated for his injuries, Harry (who had only heard of the organisation in passing) learned all about Starfleet and became determined to attend Starfleet Academy. For the next few years, Harry threw himself into studying the required fields in which he'd been lacking with anything resembling a personal life tossed to the side. As a result, he aced the written test and was called in for an interview. When he was asked why he wanted to join Starfleet, Harry read a carefully prepared answer about Starfleet's proud history, principals and legacy. As a result, Harry was certain he was to be admitted but had an chance encounter with Boothby who wasn't so sure based on Harry's attitude. Harry was later informed he failed, but was free to reapply the following year. Harry briefly considered going to another school, however his mother insisted that he'd worked too hard and ordered him to try again. Harry, whose mother had never demanded anything from him before, agreed but wanted to know what had let him down. To that end, he sought out Boothby who told Harry that he had come across as too cocky and his carefully prepared answer about Starfleet wasn't what the Admirals who had interviewed him wanted to hear; they wanted to know about him, not Starfleet. For the next year, Harry decided to catch up on some of the things he'd missed out while preparing for the academy; becoming more social, resuming his music and even started dating. When he reapplied, Harry was accepted with 'great distinction'. ( ) In 2370, during his last year at Starfleet Academy, Kim wrote an article for the Academy newspaper on the Maquis. ( ) Aboard Voyager In late December 2373, Voyager unfortunately entered Borg space. However, the crew's fears were slightly assuaged when they discovered an area of space, dubbed the "Northwest Passage", which was devoid of Borg activity. After Voyager had been passed by a fleet of fifteen Borg cubes, which had ignored the Federation starship, Harry determined that the fleet had been destroyed. Deciding to investigate, Captain Kathryn Janeway ordered Harry, Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Tuvok to transport over the wreckage of a cube and investigate. Shortly after beaming over, Harry was attacked by a member of Species 8472 and wounded, his body infected by alien cells which were destroying his own. Beamed back to Voyager for emergency treatment by the Doctor and Kes, he was eventually cured after the Doctor developed a method of modifying Borg nanoprobes to attack the alien cells. ( ; ) Return to the Federation Harry finally returned to Earth at the end of 2377 when Voyager traveled inside a Borg sphere through a transwarp conduit into the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) When he returned to Earth in 2378, he was met by his parents and Libby Webber. He was also promoted to lieutenant. Harry and Libby rekindled their old romantic relationship, but Harry was unaware that Libby was now working for Starfleet Intelligence as a deep cover agent. Harry soon aided Admiral Kathryn Janeway in breaking Seven of Nine, Icheb, and the Doctor out of Starfleet holding cells. The Voyager crew then retook their ship and was able to stop the attempted Borg assimilation of Earth. Harry was repeatedly helped by receiving secret messages from "Peregrine" whom he never discovered was actually Libby. ( |The Farther Shore}}) Return to Voyager Harry has assumed the role of security chief and tactical officer aboard Voyager. ( }}) Harry still served aboard the Voyager in 2381 when the Borg Collective launched their invasion of the Federation. He was the bridge watch officer when Tom Paris received a prerecorded message from his father Admiral Owen Paris; Harry had to report that Starbase 234 had been destroyed by the Borg, killing Owen. ( |Gods of Night}}) Voyager was part of the allied task force that assembled at the Azure Nebula while the and scouted subspace tunnels. Kim monitored the Bridge in the absence of Chakotay and Tom Paris, but called them back to the Bridge when one of the tunnels unexpectedly opened. He armed weapons and shields as over seven thousand Borg cubes poured from the tunnel, but they were quickly overrun. ( |Mere Mortals}}). In 2379, Kim revealed to Tom Paris that himself and Libby had officially broken up due to her refusing his marriage proposal twice. By 2381, she was engaged to her superior, Aidan Fletcher at Starfleet Intelligence. ( }}) Following the revelation that B'Elanna and Miral were still alive, Harry refused to speak to Tom and was deeply hurt by what Tom had done. It took a holodeck session with Hugh Cambridge in a Captain Proton program to help them heal their friendship. ( ) In 2381, after the successful decryption of a distress call that Voyager had received while still stranded in the Delta Quadrant, Captain Chakotay awarded Kim a commendation for his work. He also entered into a romantic relationship with Nancy Conlon. After Tom Paris was ordered to return to Earth in 2382 to attend a hearing with his mother over the custody of his daughter, Harry was made temporary first officer. ( ) In 2382 Harry was present during negotiations with Confederacy of the World of the First Quadrant and was assigned to General Mattings' ship during an officer exchange. During the battle between Voyager and the Devore Imperium, he protested to Captain Chakotay regarding Admiral Janeway's decision to surrender herself to them. ( ) 25th century Holding the rank of commander, Kim was made head of security at Starbase 11 alongside improving Neutral Zone-adjacent starbase defenses in 2400. ( ) ]] By the year 2410, Harry Kim had been promoted to Captain and given command of the [[USS Rhode Island|USS Rhode Island]]. He joined his fellow Voyager crewmates in efforts to explore the Delta Quadrant that had become accessible via a series of Iconian Gateways leading through the Solanae and Jenolan Dyson spheres. ( ) He was primarily stationed in and around Kobali Prime. During his time there, he attempted to contact Jhet'leya, but she refused to answer. During his time there, he discovered that the Kobali had been secretly hiding stasis-held Vaadwaur and using the ones who died to replenish their numbers while the Vaadwaur sought to regain control of their races. Kim was determined to put a stop to this practice towards the Vaadwaur, but was stopped due to the Prime Directive. A compromise was later reached to allow the Vaadwaur to have the bodies returned to them. Sometime after the Vaadwaur civil war, an AQA admiral and Harry was called back to Kobali Prime to protect the temple again. After securing the temple, the admiral and Harry investigated the temple and discovered something shocking - the Kobali had possession of the Harry Kim that was sucked out into space. Not only that, but he was alive and causing trouble in the temple. The two discovered Jhet'leya as well, who revealed that she and other Kobali found his body and set about turning him into Kobali. However, as his mind was stuck at the time of his jettisoning, he was seeking to return to Voyager, accidentally setting off signals to the Vaadwaur, making them think more of their brethren were awoken. The trio raced to stop the other Harry Kim from contacting Voyager, lest it causes the destruction of the ship and a reignition of a war, chasing him to a Hirogen satellite after he stole the Kobali's flagship. The three are able to get this Harry to finally stand down, with Captain Harry Kim vowing to make the Kobali change their ways, that the gift of revival should be a choice. ( ) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline in which the Cardassian Union did not withdraw from Bajor in 2369, Kim was the operations manager of a version of Voyager which was not stranded in the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker in 2371. He was killed in 2373 when Voyager was fired upon in the Dorvan sector by a fleet of Cardassian warships armed with phased polaron beam weapons, which they had procured from their newfound Gamma Quadrant allies, the Dominion. Although Voyager had lost many of its crewmembers in recent months, Captain Janeway was very upset by his death as he had shone as the operations manager. Only the previous day, she had received news from Starfleet Command that his promotion to lieutenant junior grade had been approved. Voyager itself was destroyed by the Cardassians only minutes after Kim's death. ( |A Gutted World}}) In another alternate timeline, Kim miscalculated vital information for the quantum slipstream drive. As a result, Voyager crashed on an ice world and the crew was killed on impact. Kim and Chakotay made it back to the Alpha Quadrant on the Delta Flyer. He then spent many years attempting to correct his error. ( ) In an alternate timeline in which the was forced to turn back from its journey home to Earth, Kim was promoted to Lieutenant by 2374 and assigned to the Vostigye Union patrol craft Ryemaran. ( ) Appendices Connections Appearances * * * * * * }} * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * 2372 * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * }} * * * * }} * * }} * }} * * }} * * * ** }} * }} * }} * 2373 * * * * * * * * * * }} * }} * * * * * }} * }} * }} * * * * * * * * * * 2374 * * * }} * }} * ** }} ** }} * }} * * }} * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * }} * * * * 2375 * }} * }} * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2376 * * * * * * }} * * }} * * * }} * * * }} * * * }} * }} * * * * }} * * * * * * 2377 * }} * * * * * * * }} * * * * * }} * }} * * | | | | | }} 2378 * * }} * * }} * * * * * }} * * }} * * }} 2381 * |Gods of Night}} * |Mere Mortals}} * }} * * }} * * 2382 * * }} External link * category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet ensigns category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet commanders category:starfleet operations personnel category:starfleet security chiefs category:starfleet security personnel category:starfleet first officers category:uSS Voyager personnel category:starbase 11 personnel category:2349 births category:time travellers Category:Humans (24th century)